Her Beginning
by Isabella Sophia Snape
Summary: Severus Snape and Bellatrix have 2 daughters, James is alive, Sirius is free, but Bellatrix gets 9 years of Azkaban. So Dumbledore sends the 7 and 3 year old's to live with the Weasleys. My 1st story. Bellatrix, Severus, George major OOC. AU.
1. Prologue How it started

Prologue

Bellatrix Snape and Severus Snape were the proud parents of Isabella Sophia Snape. She was only three and her seven year old sister, Serenity Alana Snape, was playing with her friend, Marcus Flint. Severus was at a meeting, so Bellatrix was watching the children. But then Severus's patronus came in saying, "Send Marcus home through the floo, his parents know, then try and hide the kids. Your Longbottom job made the aurors notice, they are sending you away for nine years, RUN!" , then the doe patronus disappeared.  
>"Flint mansion! Marcus, go home." Bellatrix ordered.<br>As Marcus went home, the aurors reducto'ed the door. Bellatrix yelled a protego totalis over her children. The aurors called a petrificus totalis and Bellatrix dodged.  
>"Bellatrix Snape nee Black, you are ordered to nine years of Azkaban for the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom." Auror Potter announced.<br>"Our lord will get you, Potter." Bellatrix screamed, going into Dark and Evil mode.  
>"Who are they, Snape?" Auror Potter inquired, pointing his wand at Serenity and Isabella.<br>"Hostages?" Auror Black presumed.  
>"NO! They are my children! Leave them alone! Serenity, take your sister to the room. Father will be here soon." Bellatrix screamed.<br>"Did you hear that, Sirius? Your deranged cousin and Snivellus have kids! No, no, no. Headmaster Dumbledore will be here to take Serenity and….?" Auror Black asked.  
>"Isabella. Please, don't separate them. Isabella needs to know who she is." Bellatrix pleaded.<br>"No, she needn't know that you and Snivellus are her parents. James, apparate her." Auror Black sighed, waving a hand.  
>Auror Potter grabbed Bellatrix by her arm and went to Azkaban. As soon as they were gone, Auror Black picked up Isabella and Serenity to soothe their crying. Isabella soon fell asleep but Serenity didn't trust the man who made her mommy go away.<br>"Why did you take Mother away?" Serenity asked, copying Bellatrix's glare.  
>"It is none of your concern, young one. You and your sister will be taken to the Weasley family." Headmaster Dumbledore informed, walking in the room.<br>"The blood-traitors? I'd rather be cruciated." Serenity exaggerated.  
>"Yep, she is a true Black." Auror Black said flatly.<br>The headmaster ignored those comments and carried the Snape children through the floo to Weasley cottage.


	2. Chapter 1 The Encounter

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be bullied, now would I? Okay, that's mostly because I write this at school and I don't like Twilight, but anyway.. Sadly, I am not getting any money. All characters are hers, yada yada yada. Please review  
>AN: c7a7t7, thanks for being my first reviewer, I'm glad _someone_ likes it.

Chapter 1

Serenity, now eleven, was just finished with re-reading her Hogwarts letter for the fourth time. Isabella was crying and locked herself in her room. Serenity was still banging on her door when the twins came through the hall.  
>"Aww! Serenity, did you make little Issy cry?" Fred asked, looking at Serenity with concern.<br>"She didn't take well to you leaving, huh? Ginny was the same way when we left last year. Hey Issy, open up, it's George!" the twin called.  
>When the door opened, a puffy-eyed, sniffling, six year old came out. She was carrying her snake- plushy in her left arm. She tried to glare at her sister but failed. She ran into George's arms and he picked her up. She stopped crying after a moment and got serious. She wiped her eyes and coughed.<br>"First you guys go and now Serenity! This isn't fair!" Isabella complained.  
>"Watch your tone, Isabella. Pure- bloods don't whine. I have to leave so I can learn magic." Serenity replied, and then she whispered, "I'll see Father. Remember our secret stories?"<br>That was all Isabella needed. This year, her and Ron would be starting primary school, they would be separated though, being a magic school, they separated by wealth. Isabella's tuition was paid by the Snape vault and she was rich. Isabella hopped down, dragged her snake, and went to her room to get changed. She got out her hunter green jumper with a silver headband out of habit. Mrs. Weasley mostly frowned when she wore those colors, but she did not care. She brushed her jet-black hair and walked calmly down the stairs. Ron and Ginny caught up to her.  
>"Hullo, Isabella." Ron said.<br>"Hullo, Ron." Isabella sighed.  
>"You won't be protected by your sister forever, Isabella. Might as well start now." Ron retorted rather harshly, pushing her down the last few steps.<br>Isabella checked herself over. 'Only a few scratches, hmm? Ron's in a better mood.' She thought. She looked around; Ron was walking away practically dragging Ginny. Ginny glanced back apologizingly. Isabella shrugged and placed her left hand over the scratches. When she removed her hand, the wounds were gone. 'Let's see what Ron says about that' she smirked to herself.  
>Isabella walked into the dining room for breakfast. Percy and Charlie still weren't down yet so she sat next to Serenity and George. George was her favorite twin because he was the opposite of the other Weasley's, he's a Slytherin. In her's and Ron's last fight, George helped her and Fred helped Ron. The twins barely talk to each other seeing as Fred saw a betrayal. His mind saw George help a foster, DE child rather than his flesh and blood.<br>"George, will you help me out with something?" Isabella whispered.  
>"Sure, Issy. What'cha need?" George asked, whispering back.<br>"Keep an eye out for Serenity, kay? I know she'll be in your house. It'll be the first time she's seen our father since…" Isabella trailed off, looking at her toes; Mrs. Weasley didn't let them discuss her parents.  
>"I will, pinky promise." George said, offering his pinky.<br>"Pinky promise." Isabella agreed, twisting their pinkies.  
>Breakfast was good, and the following week went by fast. The next thing she knew she was at King's cross, dropping off Serenity and the twins. George stayed near Serenity and Isabella while Fred stayed by his parents, Ginny and Ron. All was going well until Serenity gasped. She ran towards the benches with George and a very confused Isabella on her heels. They stopped in front of an emotionless, tall, annoyed-looking man mumbling "Dumbledore is an idiot." Then he noticed George standing in front him with a girl holding hands with a six year old. Both girls had jet black hair. The older girl had straight and greasy hair. The little one had very curly hair.<br>"What is the meaning of this, George, I understand this girl is a first year but who's the baby?" The professor inquired icily.  
>"I am NOT a baby!" Isabella corrected, glaring at him with her ice blue eyes, like a mini Bellatrix.<br>"Oh? Then who are you? And who is the girl next to you?" he inquired.  
>"<em>I <em>am _the Isabella Sophia Snape. _She is my sister, future Slytherin." She snapped.  
>"Isabella? I am you father, Severus Snape. Do you remember me?" he asked.<br>"No, but I do, Father. Why didn't you get us? We were at the Weasley's." Serenity questioned.  
>"What's wrong with that? That made me the Slytherin I am today." George interrupted.<br>"I had no idea where you were. What did you say when they took you there? Who took you there anyway?" Severus asked.  
>"I said 'The blood- traitors? I'd rather be Cruciated.' No offense, George. The aurors… they were Potter and Black." Serenity admitted.<br>"Argggg! Anyway, Issy, if you want to talk to me or Serenity, use this mirror and say our name. Serenity, here's yours." He said, handing them each o pocket mirror.  
>"Thanks and goodbye, Father!" Isabella replied, running off.<p>

Author's note: Hope y'all liked it. Please R&R. Give me some ideas on who Isabella should meet at primary school first?  
>A. Draco, her cousin<br>B. Harry  
>C. A Dolohov kid<br>PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I need five more reviews before I update.  
>~Isabella S.~ <p>


	3. Chapter 2 Marauders 2 gen, Malfoys

Disclaimer: I am not J.K.R. No money is coming my way.  
>AN: c7a7t7, thanks for reviewing.  
>TheAnnoyingOne97: Thanks for reviewing<br>Umm… in this, they start school at age eight, in last chapter 6 was really 7. _**SORRY For CONFUSION**_  
><span>Chapter 2<span>

Isabella woke up with a start. This day was her first day of primary school. She threw on her green dress with a silver locket. The locket had an S on it and her mother had given it to her as a birth gift. Mrs. Weasley was already yelling at Ron for not being up yet. Isabella tried to put her long, curly hair in a ponytail like the one in her mom's picture.  
>"Mrs. Weasley, could you help me put my hair up like this?" Isabella asked, holding her hair up.<br>"Yes. Now are you ready for your first day?" Mrs. Weasley asked, fixing Isabella's hair.  
>"Yes ma'am. Thank you. I think I hear Ronald calling." Isabella rushed, trying to look in the mirror.<br>As Mrs. Weasley walked away, Isabella searched her room. She grabbed her bag and her silver cloak. She looked at her pocket mirror. She pondered a few moments before opening it. Then she noticed that she saw a picture of her mother. She immediately said Father into the mirror.  
>"What do you need, Isabella? Oh Merlin, you look so much like your mother." Severus commented.<br>"Today is my first day of primary school. Tell Sere I said hi." Isabella answered.  
>"Well good luck. I see that you are wearing the locket. Oh no, here comes Dumbasdoor. Bye." Severus rushed, shutting his mirror.<br>Mrs. Weasley called Ron and down to the living room. Ron walked 5 paces ahead of Isabella and had on a red shirt and navy slacks. When the Weasley's saw Isabella, they went towards the floo. Mrs. Weasley called the floo address and ushered them through.  
>As Isabella looked around her new school, she saw three very loud boys arguing with each other. Mrs. Weasley dismissed Isabella with a hug before she started talking to Ron. Isabella just walked off to the front right desk. Then Ron came up to her.<br>"Listen here, Snape, just because I won't be in here, doesn't mean I won't see you at recess. Then you are mine." Ron said menacingly.  
>"Is there a problem, boy?" another boy asked, staring at Ron, then adding, "You could do much better, girl. We could help."<br>"No. Besides, I wouldn't waste time with _her._" Ron growled, stalking out of the room.  
>"Hello, my name is Harry Potter. This is my friend Aries Black. What is your name?" the boy asked.<br>"Isabella Snape. PLEASE tell me you two are not related to Aurors Potter and Black." Isabella pleaded.  
>"Yeah, we bloody are. Why? Did your poor, deranged mommy get taken by our parents?" Aries teased.<br>"Back off, Black. I am ashamed to be your _distant _cousin." Another boy threatened Aries.  
>"Who are you?" Isabella asked the platinum blonde boy.<br>"Draco Malfoy. I heard your name is Isabella, right? Nice to meet you." He said very Slytherin-y.  
>Isabella quickly became friends with Draco. The first part of the day was busy, learning about Latin and why it is used for spells. She and Draco were inseparable. Later, another boy joined the group, Theo Nott. But like everything good that happens, it has to end. Recess. Isabella was reluctant to go outside. Draco and Theo were stronger, so they just dragged Isabella outside. Then they saw their mistake. Ron was waiting by the benches with Harry, Aries, and another boy. Ron gestured Isabella over. Draco and Theo flanked her for protection. As soon as they were in talking-without-screaming range, the teasing started.<br>"Hey Isabella! How long has your deranged mother been in Azkaban? Why did she and Snivellus get together, they were both freaks? I defended you, but you didn't tell me you are a Snape." Harry jeered.  
>"Wait, your mother is Bellatrix?" Draco asked, looking at Isabella.<br>Isabella jetted off, running. She climbed up a small tree and burst into tears. 'Draco will never talk to me again. All my life I was told to never say who my parents were or they'd hate me. I HATE Ron.' Isabella thought. She was knocked out of her thoughts by movement in the branches. Next thing she knew, there were people on both sides of her. When she looked up, she saw Draco and Theo.  
>"I wasn't mad, Issy, I was surprised. Bellatrix is my aunt. You are my missing cousin. You are family. I have to tell Mother and Father." Draco said, hugging her.<br>Then he got out a pocket mirror. It looked identical to Isabella's. It said Toujours pur on the front, just like hers. She took out hers and said Severus into it.  
>"Father, I just met Draco." Isabella informed.<br>"Really now? He is my god-son. I assume you've seen his mirror? It is how Malfoys and Blacks and in-laws stay in touch. You say one of their names and their mirrors will vibrate. So now you can talk to Draco any time." Severus explained.  
>"Sweet. Got to go, I love you Father." Isabella said, shutting the mirror.<br>Draco opened his mirror and said Narcissa's name. When she appeared, Draco showed Narcissa Isabella. There was a loud gasp. Narcissa called Lucius and he appeared in the mirror too. He saw Isabella and gasped as well. Draco sniggered and Isabella was just epically CONFUSED.  
>"Isabella? I am your god-mother, Narcissa, remember?" she tried.<br>"Yes, Aunt Cissy. Hello Uncle Lucius." Isabella answered, relieved.  
> "Where have you been? Sev has been worried sick these last couple of years?" Lucius inquired.<br>"Dumb-as-a-door had Aurors Potter and Black take Serenity and I to the Weasley's." Isabella answered flatly.  
>"What?" the adult Malfoys screeched.<br>"Yeah. You should have seen Serenity's comment. She said 'The blood-traitors? I'd rather be cruciated.' It was hilarious. Then Auror said 'Yep, she's a true Black.' Oh and I am really thankful Draco is here because Ron may have tried something again." Isabella slipped.  
>When the adults caught her slip-up, Narcissa asked, "What do you mean, again?"<br>"Nothing, nothing." Isabella replied, backtracking.  
>"We are talking to your father." Lucius exclaimed angrily.<br>No one messed with a Black. If they are related closely to the Malfoys, that's even worse. Dumbledore has some explaining to do. Lucius and Narcissa bid them farewell and floo'ed to Hogwarts.

Ohh, cliffie! Again, I need some help with options.  
>1. They talk to Dumbledore first and Isabella is sent to live with Sev<br>2. They talk to Dumbledore first and Isabella is sent to the Malfoys  
>3. Severus and the Malfoys talk to Dumbledore and she is sent to one of them (Sev or Malfoys)<br>and the Malfoys talk but nothing happens, Ron and Fred get WORSE.  
>5. Isabella runs away<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 Uh oh Dumbydore

Author's note: My awesome brother has fixed my computer! Sorry for the wait, though, his job kept him busy. But I'm back! And my writing has improved 10fold. Maybe, I don't know. Y'all will have to tell me. Oh and when they floo'ed to Hogwarts last chappie, that was to vent and destroy things in the Requirement Room. They went through Sev's fire, as they do a lot in this, so yeah,…  
>Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter world, I don't have any money coming from this, yada yada…..<p>

And now, what you all have been waiting for!-

About two weeks later, in Dumbledore's office, Headmaster Dumbledore was stroking Fawkes gently. He was in one of his good days, for a senile old man. Harry was safe with his father and Sirius. Remus was off on a mission to recruit other creatures in case any trouble occurred. All was well, so he thought.  
>"Albus Dumbledore! How dare you send off our nieces to live with blood traitors when you know perfectly well that the girls had living relatives?" Narcissa exclaimed hotly, stepping out of the floo.<br>"Mrs. Malfoy, I assure you that I did what I thought was best for them. Professor Snape is a teacher and unable to tend to his daughter's needs at this age," the headmaster replied calmly.  
>"We are her relatives and we can provide for her much better than the Weasley's, who have many children to take care of as it is." Lucius growled, following Narcissa.<br>"I can tell you now that Isabella has grown a bond to the Weasley's." Dumbledore said.  
>Suddenly the floo flashed and two little children walked out. The boy had a look saying 'Stop us and see what happens.' He walked right up to Dumbledore's desk and dragged the noticeably smaller girl along. The boy nodded to the Malfoys then spoke.<br>"Dumbledore, I can tell you right now, Isabella Snape is not safe in that Weasel house. The only real kindness or love she's gotten from them was from George Weasley, Slytherin. She is way to shy and she's abused by the children! Tell him, Isabella." The boy huffed.  
>"Headmaster Dumbledore, so sorry to intrude uninvited, sir. What Draco said is true, but I'm not mad. It's not their fault, really. It isn't their fault Mother is in Azkaban right now." Isabella said quietly, poking her head from behind Draco.<br>"Miss Snape, are you quite alright? I'm afraid I made a mistake. No child should be this scared to speak. If you want, I will let you go home to the Malfoy's right now. Well, after you gather your things, of course." Dumbledore offered, feeling guilty.  
>"Wait, what about Matth-George? He can't be there alone! Me and Sere are the only ones that understand him. His family only lets him home during the summer." Isabella cried out.<br>"Isabella, dear, if it is your wish, we will take him in too, granted his parents agree." Lucius offered.  
>The little girl ran and hugged Lucius as hard as she could. She knew it in her heart that she finally got a family that wanted her. And her protector could come too!<br>"Fawkes, find George Weasley." Dumbledore ordered softly to his phoenix, "Have a seat, everybody."  
>Draco sat on Narcissa's lap on the sofa while Isabella sat on Lucius on Narcissa's left. It was at this time when she finally looked around the office. There were muggle contraptions, Fawkes's stand, and yet one little thing stood out to her. She slipped off Lucius's lap quietly and walked over to the headmaster's desk. A peculiar little chest seemed to call to her. Her necklace, which she somehow knew to be an amulet now, changed. Instead of the S being there, it changed to L. The chest pulled her closer and closer. Then Isabella reached out a hand and touched it. It immediately opened. Inside was a small note.<br>"Lucius, what does this say? It's written in script." Isabella asked.  
>"The note says 'Congratulations, young witch, you are my heiress. For I am Morgana Le Fey, the greatest witch of all! You must have had my disguised amulet that would reveal its true form once close to this chest. Also, this only comes to heiress at a young age. The amulet will now warn you of hidden enemies, traps, and bring you to safety if your life is threatened. Sincerely, Morgana,' So Isabella, you are a very special girl." Lucius stated, awed.<br>"Miss Snape, I'm not quite sure what to say. I am at a loss for words, but here's George." Dumbledore managed, looking delighted and wary simultaneously.  
>"Matthew!" Isabella exclaimed, running into his arms. He lifted her up and whirled her. She had tears of joy running down her face. He sat down on a chair and put her on his lap. She hugged him tightly and was practically bursting with happiness. George leaned over and kissed her head and rocked her.<br>"How's the Evilly Weasely gang?" George asked, making Isabella giggle.  
>"Ron trips me down the stairs every morning and tries to hit me at recess. But now I have Draco and Theo to help me." She stated proudly.<br>"Well, thank you Draco and I must ask, who is this Theo?" George wondered.  
>"Theo Nott. How have you and Sere been?" She asked.<br>"Good. We have Thanksgiving coming in a few weeks so the others will be home but not me or Sere." George murmured.  
>"Nor me, Matthew! The Malfoy's are taking me home from now on!" She yelped excitedly.<br>"What?" George asked, close to tears.  
>"George, Isabella forgot to mention that I invited you to live with us from now on, as well." Lucius intercepted, seeing George's reaction.<br>"Thank you Mr. Malfoy! Oh and please call me Matthew, my middle name. George seems too common for a pureblood." George responded, shaking hands with Lucius.  
>The Malfoys left soon afterward, letting Isabella a few more minutes to be with George. Then they floo'ed out and George went to dinner. As Isabella stepped into Malfoy Manor first time, she gasped at the size. Draco looked smug at this, knowing Isabella would love the room he set up in secret from his parents (with Dobbie's help, and Isabella's suggestions) that was attached to his room. They all went into the living room first to have a discussion.<br>"Now then Isabella, how did you manage to get a Weasley back on track?" Narcissa asked.  
>"Well, one day, about 2 or 3 years ago, Ron started hitting me. So I fought back. Serenity wasn't home to help. Then Matthew and Fred came. Fred started yelling at me for starting the fight. But Matthew knew it was unjust and made him realize how unfair the Weasels are. Fred took that as a betrayal, told the rest of them, and Matthew became an outcast within the family. Disowned and all. So he started helping me out, Serenity began teaching him our ways, and he agreed. He became like an older brother to be." Isabella explained.<br>"Well, we must start making your room." Lucius said a few moments later.  
>"Actually, ya' see, umm…" Draco began.<br>"Draco already made my room." Isabella burst out.  
>"Draco Malfoy!" the Malfoys yelled.<br>"Isabella, I will kill you!" Draco hollered, running.

A/N: haha. Draco's gonna get it! So what did you think? Please review! 


	5. Chapter 4 Newbies and New

Sorry for the flipping long wait. Been busy. Watching anime, school, midterms, Christmas. Sorry, I'm a nerd. And I don't own any of the Harry Potter world, sadly. *** means flashback. Now then Memories

Three weeks later, Draco was still grounded for being a "Premature Slytherin" while Isabella spent her days afterschool preparing Matthew's (George's) room. It was the first day of Thanksgiving break and there were just a few finishing touches before Matthew came. She had her Aunt and Uncle's help of course, and she knew the most about him, so his room held a statue of a wolf. Also, his bed was a flame design. The wall was a deep red and orange mix. She was sitting on his bed, knowing something was missing. She sat there for the better part of a half hour, frustrated. Narcissa came in, carrying a plate of cookies. Seeing her niece frustrated, she sat the cookies on the nightstand and kneeled in front of Isabella.

"What's the matter, Isabella? His room looks great!" Narcissa asked.

"Something is missing, something we had at the Weasleys'." She sighed.

"Hmm, a poster or two? Pictures of you together?" Narcissa tossed simple ideas around.

"That's it!" Isabella hollered, hopping of the bed and running to her room, bumping into Lucius. He looked down, chuckled, and went to Matthew's room to Narcissa. He saw her plate of cookies and took one.

"Hey, that is for Isabella. She just went to grab something for Matthew's room. Make your own cookies, Luc." Narcissa scolded half-heartedly.

"I can't cook…" Lucius admitted.

"I can! And Cissy, this is our album. Just Matthew, Serenity, and me, I think. There are copies of all of them, so maybe put some around his room. Can you go through them with me?" Isabella asked innocently.

"Sure." Narcissa said, and Lucius left to pick up Matthew.

The first page held a picture of them at a muggle playground, Matthew and Serenity pushing her in a swing.

"What was this?" Narcissa asked.

***Isabella was giggling as Matthew put her in the swing. All she had on was her jumper that day, and both her and Serenity had light bruises. Matthew decided to take them to the park, as a way of apologizing for his family. That day Serenity and Isabella were being knocked around by Fred and Ron. That day she had woken up to Mr. Weasley calling to her to make breakfast. Serenity helped her but they both messed up the sausage. Being sausage fanatics, Fred and Ron decided to 'get back at them.'***

"We are really thankful to Matthew." Narcissa commented.

"And this one is when it was my birthday, this is when-" she stopped as Dobby appeared with a random pop.

"Mistress, young mistress, Matthew is here." Dobby announced. Then Matthew walked in.

Isabella screamed in delight and ran to Matthew and jumped into his open arms. He lifted her up and spun her around. When he put her down, she grabbed his hand and showed him around his new room. She pointed out everything to him and his smile grew bigger and bigger. When she got back to the bed, Matthew realized something.

"Lady Malfoy, I apologize for neglecting to acknowledge you. My happiness overtook me. As my new guardian, punish me whatever way you feel necessary for my rudeness." Matthew apologized, looking her in the eyes.

"It is fine Matthew, and you may call me Narcissa. I understand that you would happy. She is practically your sister, correct?" she smiled.

At that moment, Draco walked into the room and saw Isabella with a fairly tall red head. Immediately, Draco felt angered. He decided to put his foot down. "Isabella!" he said loudly.

"Draco! This is Matthew, my brother, savior, and helper. Matthew, this is Draco, my cousin, best friend, and the genius who got us out of the weasel hole." She introduced.

"Hello, Draco, thank you for helping a Weasley-" Matthew began.

"Don't expect it often. She is MY cousin, so I make HER happy. You were just part of the deal." He stated.

Isabella was confused, Draco had been so nice, and now more like Potter. Feeling nervous, she crawled onto Matthew's lap. That action made young Malfoy even more angry. Storming out of the room, he made the adults and Matthew feeling confused. Glances passed between the adults and Narcissa followed him. Lucius knelt in front of where Isabella was and began humming softly. Matthew took this time to observe his surroundings. Isabella had created an amazing room. His favorite colors, favorite furniture, everything. As he returned his attention to Isabella, pictures caught his eye. Looking closer, he nearly cried. All of his good memories, as well as pictures of Charlie and Bill. 'How did she?' he wondered.

"Issy, come on speak up. What's wrong?" Lucius asked gently.

"He's mad at me… He's mad at me…" she sniffled, cuddling closer to Matthew.

"Isabella Sophia! He is just worried about losing you. Like how you were when I began talking to Serenity. I am sure we will all be the best of mates. Okay, Issikins?"Matthew soothed.

Isabella smiled and got up. Grabbing two cookies, she headed for Draco's room. Nearing the door, she paused. She heard Draco talking to Narcissa. He seemed calmer, so she walked in. Narcissa walked out, to give them privacy. Isabella handed him a cookie and crawled onto his large bed. Draco looked away and began to eat his cookie. Isabella looked at her feet, unsure. Silence followed the next couple minutes as they tried to figure out what to say. Draco was the first to speak.

"I am sorry I reacted that way. I just didn't want to share a family member I never knew I had. I understand he is practically your brother, and that I should treat him as such." He apologized.

"Apology accepted. I understand that you were jealous; I probably would have too, in your case. You should really apologize to Matt though." She said, hopping off the bed.

As she got off the bed, she tripped over Draco's toys. Cutting her arm on a sharp edge, Draco yelped. Isabella got up and covered his mouth. At his questioning look, she placed her hand over the cut, and within a few moments, it had healed. He was left gaping as the adults entered the room. Isabella just let them see that she had tripped. As they went to leave, Matthew asked the killing question.

"Why is there blood on the side of the table and by you?" he asked knowingly.

"You know bloody well why. I can heal myself-" she was cut off by a silvery doe entering the room.

"Our lord have just killed the Potters. The brat survived the killing curse and is now living with muggles. Our lord has vanished. Black sent to Azkaban." Severus's patronus announced in his grave voice.

A/N HEY GUYS! Sorry, I have a lot to do? RNR


End file.
